


First Date

by Kdragonwrestling



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/F, First Dates, Fluff and Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2019-11-18 14:05:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18121952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kdragonwrestling/pseuds/Kdragonwrestling
Summary: Rhea is a nervous wreck on her First date with Dakota





	First Date

**Author's Note:**

  * For [riottkick](https://archiveofourown.org/users/riottkick/gifts).



> I hope you guys enjoy.

Sitting in a parking lot of a “hole in the wall” cafe Rhea was stressing, _terribly_. She was overthinking about how her first date with her girlfriend would go. Knawing on her bottom lip, Rhea got out of the car, and right then and there, she thought her knees were going to buckle from underneath her. She took a deep breath as she walked inside the cafe. As soon as she walking in she spotted her girlfriend at a corner table next to the window sipping her tea. Just the sight of Dakota made her heart flutter.

“Hey, love” Dakota cheerfully chirped looking up from her phone, giving Rhea her brightest smile while sliding a cup coffee over to her.

“Hi, babe" Rhea replied kissing Dakota’s cheek before sitting down. As soon as Rhea sat down Dakota grabbed her hands.

“Love, I was thinking we could go to the petting zoo, is that okay with you?”

“Of course, babe. That sounds fun” Rhea smiled from ear to ear.

After breakfast Rhea and Dakota headed over to a letting zoo. The whole ride there the women were two opposite end of a spectrum. Dakota was excited, _practically bouncing in her seat_ , to see the goats, pigs sheeps, and all the other assortment of animals the business provided. Rhea on the hand, was, _on the inside_ , a nervous wreck. She had never been to a petting zoo and all the stories she heard contained acts of goats biting off pieces of clothes, llamas spitting in people’s faces, and other things. Rhea dreaded the thought that those things would happen. Dakota noticed the worried look on Rhea’s face, reached across the console and intertwined her fingers with Rhea’s, bringing Rhea out from her thoughts. Dakota gave Rhea a reassuring smile, Rhea finally felt like she could breath and relax.

Pulling up to the petting zoo Rhea was confused, “Its a bit small, don’t you think?”

“Thats just the entrance babe, the pens and everything is in the back”, Dakota said grabbing Rhea’s hand and pulling her inside. _“Dakota was a child in a candy store here, heck i love her,”_ Rhea thought. After going through admission, Dakota pulled Rhea to where the calves were. Dakota picked up a bottle of milk and started feeding a calf. Rhea just stood there gazing at Dakota.

Dakota saw Rhea lost in her thoughts again,“Rhea, loosen up, why don’t you pet one of the calves?” Rhea reached her hand for a calf that had light brown thickish curly fur on its forehead. “See, not so bad, right?” 

Rhea smiled and hummed in response. Rhea stooped down and became fully entranced by the calf she was petting, not noticing Dakota walking off, that is until she heard Dakota calling her name from behind her. She turned around to see her girlfriend laughing hysterically, bent over with a baby goat standing on on her back. Rhea laughed as she walked over to Dakota, picking up the kid, and putting it on the ground. The couple spent a few more hours at the petting zoo. Rhea was relieved that nothing bad happened. When Rhea and Dakota got home, Rhea saw Dakota sleeping in the passenger seat. Rhea got out of the car walk over to the other side of the car and brung Dakota inside. When Rhea placed Dakota on the bed, Dakota stirred awaked. 

  
“Thank you for today, love” Dakota mumbled and fell back asleep.

Rhea smiled, “You’re welcome, babe” Rhea responded kissing Dakota’s cheek and falling asleep beside her.


End file.
